


Young flowers

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Space Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Marcia met Gampu, herself a young flower just as he was, in the most usual circumstance that luck followed both of them.
Relationships: Isaac Gampu/Marcia Giddings





	Young flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I got this headcanon that Gampu, Sunseed, and Marcia met at a trade fair prior to slowly aging.
> 
> This was born.

Marcia knew herself, the life that she was borne to lead, the life that she had so chosen with little care to what happened the day after only that she got the price. She was a space trader that traveled through the cosmos going from planet to planet, going on mining for gems, searching for relics left behind by previous travelers, all to resell to a higher price. This is the life that she had chosen; one of adventure.

She was at a trade fair with all of the things that she had collected over the year freshly scattered on long tables in front of her as part of the long and bustling operation that featured species from all over the galaxy at her disposal. The trade fair was one that drew beings from every corner of the galaxy and perhaps beyond this one that she were so familiar to.

"You like to trade that lousy gear for this pipe?"

"Ms, this is a very reliable gear. Hasn't rusted since it's invention."

"Well, how old is it?"

"Carbon date says it is over a thousand years old."

"A thousand years old you say," Marcia observed the item, observing the signs of age with scratches that decorated the figure and parts that had been filled in over time each time that it lost a bit of itself. "Still holds together."

"Last time this thing was repaired was twenty years ago---hasn't faltered in the slightest."

"If it hasn't faltered then why bring it to my station?"

"My ship, uh, it's being replaced and this is the next part that has to be traded."

"Has some value to some other."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I like to trade that little dog."

"A fizzgig?"

"Yes."

"What would you like to trade for that?"

The customer set a big puffy cat version of the Fizzgig.

"She is wonderful for winter and she loves to cuddle."

"Does she bite?"

"She needs a cat tree to scratch, I can bring it---"

"Sold."

"I'll be right back."

The customer departed if only briefly and returned with a large purring furball that replaced it. The fizzgig whined and cried but ceased after being given their favorite never ending bone and wagged their tail as they were being taken away much to Marcia's sole and square relief. No more abrupt rolling away, no more fizzgig chasing after a cat, no more yapping, no more additional set of teeth marks on someone so rude and complaining and get her station's status at the trade fair diminished.

It was all a relief as she turned toward the newcomer, a silently purring black ball with closed eyes and all set up in the form of a loaf with a single long tail wrapped around her side. It was almost instinctual to reach her hand out and gently pet the feline's back. It was a rare breed that was hard to get by and not so easy to find in order to breed due to the cat being heading toward the path of extinction as conservationists struggled to keep the litters alive to no avail yet for some reason; the black breed was growing in numbers and the conservationists were paying no heed to them.

She pitied the cat being one of the many lone survivors of a inexplicably dying breed and no one had a clue about that. The cat's fur was gentle to the touch and smooth like silk, the fur smelled like heaven, and the fur almost seemed as though it were radiating with dark energy. The energy was dark, oozing with something that was so mystical, so unknown, and awe inducing that it could have paralyzed a sorcerer where they stood and caused them to devote their entire lives on it if they had a shred of a doubt in the unknown breed of wildlife instead of power or creation like scientists were. Shame, there wasn't any of the sort.

She looked up spotting a new station across from her set up replacing the one that was all about lawn chairs. The entire section that wasn't taken up completely by the previous station went all out and used the entire space in a matter of minutes moving strange equipment, animals, plants, and what seemed to be two older men at the front with the station owner at the back waiting for everything to come into place for a better trade. Marcia's eyes caught on to a man roughly about her age with grayed hair and looked so young, attractive, and quite handsome in comparison to his brother who had a ugly beard that was knotted up into curls.

They were different people then, different names, Isaac Gampu and his brother -- their relationship so different but yet what they called it now; brothers, but back then they were estranged cousins who were distant and had a hard boiled dislike toward each other that was concrete -- Johnny Sunseed, much younger, their ages apart still far apart as it would be in later years. Their names not reflecting who they were then or what their names meant to the people around them regarding their status and characterization that stood out. Their characterizations changed just as their names did.

Apart from that, not much changed from there with the duo getting into trouble one way or another with one of the two come to their rescue or to hers. Their patience worn thin by time together, frustration and anger that was so visible, their history easy to be seen with their arms folded, turned away from each other, quite red, and angry at the other. They were young flowers ready to be plucked, wanting to be plucked, waving in the wind of uncertainty beneath the stormy clouds and violent winds that threatened to yank them out of their delicate and stable life already as it was.

"This is ALL your fault!" Sunseed accused as he turned toward Gampu, suddenly.

"My fault?" Gampu asked, insulted, in disbelief, turning toward Sunseed. "I am the one who got you out of a worse problem!"

"You sold yourself for food instead of waiting for my plants to grow."

"Those plants were dead!" Gampu roared. "The soil had no chance of letting them grow."

"There was a chance!"

"Then why did they not spread the first month after everything we tried?" Gampu asked. "Because you threw out the ONLY good soil and replaced it with DEAD SOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLL?"

"You didn't talk to them as you should have." Sunseed retorted.

"As I should HAVE? AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS IIIIIIIIIIIII SHOOOUUUULD HAAAAVE?" His reply roared through the noisy trade fair. "You are out of your mind--plants are NOT people!"

"They grow faster if you talk to them!"

"Somewhere in that marble head of yours is ruined and I," Gampu tapped on the side of his temple. "for the life of me, have no clue where it went that way."

"Your family---"

The man, who's name would be given later, Gampu, his bright blue eyes widened.

"They're not my family!" Gampu cut him off. It came out furiously yet bitterly in the words that followed thereafter toward Sunseed. "There is no blood, no paperwork, no history between us prior to this mess that you left me stuck in with your so flawed thinking."

"Are going to find us and get us out of this mess." Sunseed finished.

"You got yourself into it by trading yourself for me!" Gampu reminded.

"And you still went along!"

"Because you and I share the same blood, the same homeworld, the same clan---we need to get back home together and rebuild our wealth. This time, we can be rich men and invest in the Jupiter Colonization---we'll be rich!"

"When did you ever care about family? Have they infected you? It really shows, I believed you were ill, dear. Now, I don't know if you were hurt by that knuckle headed young man."

"It's only greed and simple math about us young men getting our very rich ending that is making me be this way."

Before Marcia knew it, she was moving through the crowd with the cat and the cat scratch tree in arm with her eyes on the prize. She was going to pluck them and put them into her back pocket, part of her collection of allies, part of her world and life for a little while.

"Hello," Her voice drew the men's attention. "What world are you from?"

"Earth." Was their unified response.

"That is very helpful," Marcia said then nodded. 

Her gaze was on the younger man (his gaze was trapped on her eyes, as though entranced, dumbstruck, staring at her in awe like he were seeing something so incredibly beautiful), then parted it off briefly toward the space trader ahead and back toward the men. Her gaze was fixated on Gampu as was his, little to no idea what to say, their words trapped by a barrier knowing what to say; yet, every second that she stood there felt to be a eternity. 

"For what?" Sunseed asked.

Marcia found her words then smiled.

"This will do." Marcia said.

The two men watched her go toward the station owner.

"First five minutes and we're going to be sold." Sunseed, the older man, whined as the younger man remained quiet.

Gampu's eyes were fixated on her, he didn't know then but he would know every inch of her in the future and every fiber of her being and intricate parts of her soul, his eyes not parting as something stirred in his heart in ways that hadn't done so in quite awhile marveling at her beauty and admiring her. His train of thought about words were gone. There was nothing on his mind. No more anger being thrown into his situation summoned by basic needs and desperation. Marcia set on the table the cat and the cat tree with a loud thump that alarmed the other space trader.

"I am trading these for the two Earthlings." Marcia announced.

The other space trader lifted his eyes toward her.

"Squandering a very rich trade for these two?" the other space trader asked, lifting his brows, curiously. "They're very old for a young space trader like you to trade."

She took the cat and the cat tree beneath her arms. 

"Not squandering," Marcia replied. "Just doing business in my best interest is all trading things that no one wants at first glance."

It was only then that she proceeded to walk away.

"Wait! I'll do it! I'll trade the Earth men for that rare cat and make sure I can get a lot trades out of the kittens!"

Marcia returned then set it on the table, then was given the two pieces of recipient, turning away with a whistle heading toward the men. Behind her, the other space trader was being attacked by the now vicious fur ball that was being mishandled in the incorrect way. Marcia came to a pause in front of the two men with the files against her hips. 

"Earthlings, you are?" Marcia asked.

"That we are--but, we're old, and, inept, and horribly plagued by time." The older man -- beside the one that she were interested in -- spoke. "Please, just take us home."

"We'll do anything you want." And words returned to Gampu. "Anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Gampu said. "Except marriage. I am a undocumented foreigner as is. . him."

"We're too old to do that." Sunseed agreed with a nod.

"This way, men."

The men followed her over to her station,

"Stick right there." 

They remained behind the counter. Marcia took out her phaser pistol from underneath, the men froze, their eyes trained on the weapon and the color on their skin vanished as she set the two machines handed off to her on the counter with care. She aimed the weapon at the machines then fired at them, each of them twice, until sparks erupted from them and they ceased to function. 

"If you want to go home all in one piece then you need to help me get something with danger included, boys." Marcia said. "Get into something, at least."

"Is it too late to take a ride back to where we were taken from?" Sunseed asked.

"Don't be a fool," Marcia said. "You will be set for life."

"Just how set?" Gampu asked.

"Immortality." Marcia replied.

There was a light that flickered in their eyes and the two Earth men exchanged a glance with each other, their eyes big, shocked then returned their attention to her once the facts of the matter had settled upon them. After everything they had gone through, immortality wasn't something mythical to them but very possible with the adventures that they had searching for home and for each other seeing the alien technology that existed. The men were interested, quite visibly, so she smiled as she had them by the bait and the hook itself and the family that was spoken of didn't matter to their situation as it did before.

It was the sweet beginning to something that something beautiful undeniably arose from this moment for the future of the Galactic Federation of Planets and the future of civilization from Earth -- they didn't know it then -- and their own lives. Marcia wished that she could go back to the sweet beginning of the journey and go through it all again, nostalgic, some days she were on the verge of starting the chain of events to do exactly that with the late nights of hanging out with the very young and flawed Isaac Gampu under the stars, watching the sun rise or set, the long walks they shared in the beginning before everything changed in their lives from there.

Marcia felt this was the beginning of their love story that was decorated and covered in dirt and shrouded with time and decay that could only belong to a immortal story that remained strong, resilient, and remained standing there against the force of nature. She felt, at that moment, that her eternity could start off with the most desperate people and perhaps one of them would join her -- if possible -- in that rosy future if Sunseed didn't want to that was going to be eventful and full of woe and sticking together as a team that had the other's back when most needed.

Like most of her trading, Marcia was correct.

That happened often enough as her troubles.

And so very happy despite all of the risky chaotic adventure and personal relationship strain with them in her future.

**Author's Note:**

> Made it my mission to make it short and sweet and beautiful and reflecting how much they changed from that fateful day without mentioning the Robinsons or name dropping Dr Smith and Col Smith so I wouldn't have to tag LiS 1965 and make it ambiguous of what family they were with before. I _tried_.


End file.
